


MorMor forgiveness

by MoonShineD



Series: MorMor Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot bunny for MorMorHow can James be forgiven... Here's one way.Free to Good Home





	MorMor forgiveness

It's been a few days since The Fall. Since he watched his boss, his lover, his world, explode before his eyes.  
He hasn't ate or slept or changed since the moment his heart stopped beating. His heart became too broken to beat. He died on that roof when James Moriarty shot his brains out with his very own gun. The gun he -loaned- to Jim when Jim asked him for one just in case.  
Sebastian is dead. He knows he's dead. He's just waiting for his body to catch up to the news and follow after his heart.

 

....

Then.

It.

Happened.

....

 

He

Happened.

 

....

 

Sebastian returns to Conduit St for what he knows is the last time. He knows this because he had spent the entire day setting explosives everywhere. He undresses and sits in the middle of the the bed, their bed, and lights his final cigarette.  
This is it.  
He lights the fag and takes his first sip of the 50 year old Scotch that Jim bought on their last vacation. This Scotch has been modified with Jim's own recipe of compliance. It isn't the first time he's taken this drug so he knows it will make everything he needs to do make sense and easy to do.

 

....  
Then  
He  
Happened  
....

HE HAPPENED

....

Sebastian has reached that perfect state of aware inhibition. Aka he does not give a fuck.  
He grabs the remote that will start the countdown to Oblivion.  
....  
Then  
He  
Happened  
....  
He  
Fucking  
Happened  
....

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Naughty boy. Drinking my Scotch without me." James Moriarty, there, in the flesh, and all he can say is don't touch my toys.

"What?" Seb is comfortably numb.

"Welllll... I'm back."

"Uh huh...?"

"Did you miss me?"

"What? Miss you?"

"Baby, I missed you."

"No. No you didn't. You left me."

"Just for a moment. I had things to do that you couldn't be a part of."

"What?"

"I also had to wait until you had decided to take the Special Medicine."

"What?? Why??"

"You're the second most dangerous Man in London for a reason. Couldn't have you aware enough to kill me."

"Huh. Smart."

"YuP. That's me."

(More happens but I don't know what/who/how...)

.... time lapse ....

"When are you going to talk to me?"

Sebastian barely glances at Jim.

"I'm sorry."

Seb shakes his head.

"What will it ta--"

The Sniper interrupts James tantrum. "That was my fucking gun. You used my gun to make me think you died. No. That you killed yourself."

"Oops. My bad...?"

"Fuck you. If I had that gun with me right now I would kill you myself."

Jim goes to the desk drawer and pulls out The Gun and hands it to Seb. "It's loaded. Shoot me if you want."

"Dick." Seb takes the gun and puts it on the counter after putting the safety in. "I don't want to kill you. I want to hurt you. Hurt you as much as you hurt me."

"I have an idea."

Seb is intrigued.

(again how this scene ends I have no idea)

.... brief time lapse ....

Location is either on The Roof or in their home.

Scene is a naked Jim, Seb in full sniper gear, The Gun and a bottle of lube.  
The way Jim thought up to get Seb's forgiveness is to have Seb fuck him with the same gun that Seb feels Jim fucked him over with.

....

Bonus Points:  
*Jim did die.  
*Seb did explode the building.  
*Fun sex times with a gun.

....

Same request as always... If you give this Plunny a home please let me know who you are and where you took it (aka a link to the work you wrote).


End file.
